


The cries that burn

by Glowmoss



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I was rewatching promare and this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowmoss/pseuds/Glowmoss
Summary: Sometimes,Wilson hated his job,hated his boss and all the god awful things he had to do for the 'greater of Humanity' sometimes he just wishes he could watch it all fall to ash
Kudos: 2





	The cries that burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a promare x DS so my brain sharted out this

Wilson took a deep gulp of his coffee and checked his watch again, it was three in the morning when Maxwell demanded that he get out of his warm bed and get to the lab inside the city hall. His hair was a right mess,sticking up in every direction, he didn't even have a chance to put on some real clothing! The lab had always been cold due to the...experiments living in the basement but now he was really exposed! Dressed in nothing but his fire proof lab coat and silk stripped pajamas he once again descended into his work place.

Yawning again he fixed his glasses back into place, Wilson finished off the rest of his coffee in another deep swallow. The pristine,white elevator came to pinging stop and once again Wilson was faced with the lab he slaved away in day in and day out,he'd better be getting paied over time for this!

"Dr.Higgsbury, Maxwell has been expecting you...You might want to hurry, the freeze force managed to bring in a live specimen" Charlie said,looking at a clipboard. 

"Did you say live?" Interesting! Opening the door he flashed his ID card to the scanning machine. Inside the testing room His boss was sitting at Wilsons desk,fat cigar in his mouth while he watched the testing lab from behind burnish proof glass, "Mr.Maxwell-"

"So good of you to final join me Higgsbury,You might want to get to work,this one has a temper"

"So you did captured one alive" Looking down from his office Wilson could see a woman,ankles and wrist bound by sharp ice,be carried into a pod,"she's young, maybe mid 20s?" He started doing mental math and calculations then opened the door leading to the pod like cage.

She must have been quite the fighter because the closer he got he could see freezer burn on her face and clothes. Her hair was done into twin tails that hung rather low and she had a pair of pearlish eyes that almost made her look blind. A red shirt that looked rather dirty and a skirt with some matching black boots. Good to know he wasn't the only one dragged here.

"Found this one setting a scrap yard on fire" ah yes, wolfgang,he too was part of the freeze force,a nightmare of a man with brutish strength.

"Hmm, someone get me her medical files" a faceless assistance handed him her file, "hmmm homeless, shows high burnish prowess name...Willow?"

She glared up at him,Wilson cracked a half smile at her and crouched infront of her pod,tapping his mechanical pencil on the glass,"come now,dont look at me like that! Your people are contributing to something bigger! Isn't that fantastic?" She sat up and easily melted her ice cuffs off.

"Fuck your science,Iv heard stories of what you do to people here,its inhuman"

"That is true,using a group of people to achieve something greater and then while committing mass genocide,its awful and I wish I didn't have to do this but its for the best" he gave her pitty smile then stood,"maybe if things were different we could have met at a cafe or something" maybe it was the constant exposure to inhumane things like this that made pressing the button easier. 

"Hey! Let go damn it!" Pulling a Cigarette from his pocket he used the female burnish's colourful flames to lit it.

"Miss.Willow,I really am sorry about this" For the first time since he first started these experiments,his finger stuttered. How many burnish had turned to ash because of this little button? Because of his actions? How many families had he destoryed?

"Higgsbury?" His bosses voice echoed throughout the lab.

Right,he was doing this for humanitys sake! In the next six months Earths core would become unstable and eventual cause a nation wide meltdown. Volcanos would erupt and fire,smog and flames would cover the surface of the planet and all life would get wiped out. But was this really ok? This was for the greater good! After all burnish were labed terrorists so why? Why was it so hard to press the damn button?! Why did this woman,who he'd just met cause such a Tsunami of random emotions?! 

No these weren't 'random' feelings,these were years of repressed thoughts and emotions finally coming to bite him in the ass, perhaps as punishment for these inhuman sins? It would make sense.

"You aren't hesitating Wilson,are you? Keep in mind her people have cause thirty years of terrorist attacks!" 

"Y-yes sir" Wilson straightened himself up, he wasn't getting paied to wallow in his emotions,pressing the button the glass chamber keeping the burnish inside pulled out a robot arm that placed her on the wrap engine Winona was fixing.

"All good here"

Willow glared at him hard,arms and legs cuffed to the flat machine as it started spinning,her wails of pain hurt more than it should have. Her colorful flames escaped her eyes and mouth as the warp gate revved up.

One of the scientist inside a hazard suit was being lifted up into the air as a triangle fuled by the burnish woman warped him from one side of the room to the other.

"Test,successful"

A cold hand rested on his shoulder making Wilson jumped ,"congratulations,we're one step closer to saving Humanity" Maxwell praised,"we'll have to start mass production as soon as possible"

"Yes sir"

And with that his boss left him to wallow in selfhatred. Looking up at the window he expected to see the woman turning gray but she had been cuffed in Ice again as was roughly being carried out of the lab by a freeze force member.

He wanted to follow and do...something but what was he supposed to say? 'Sorry for nearly killing you,do you want some coffee?'

Wilson dragged his hand over his face,at a loss for what to do. This had never been an easy job,watching people die by his hands over and over again as he tried to make the damn generator work maybe his mentality had finally collapsed?

God it was too early to be having a mental break down.

Grabbing his things he let Winona handle the rest,he needed to go home and sleep. Taking the elevator up he leaned his head against the wall the elevator eventually pinged. Letting him know his stop was here but he didn't get out,instead he pressed the button for the employee living courters.

There was no way he could drive safely like this,he'd probably hit someone.

Walking through the threshold he passed a few fellow scientist still up and found an empty room. Locking and closing the door behind him Wilson flopped face first into the freshly washed blankets and pillow.

But sleep didnt come easy,It never came easy not after he started working here. But eventually he did manage a few hours of sleep but even as he did he dreamed of spitful pearl colored eyes and the painful wails of a woman on fire.


End file.
